Composite substrates such as cementitious composites, plastic composites, ceramic composites, and engineered woods are well known. These materials are currently used in many construction and manufacturing applications, for example, outdoor deck flooring, railings, fences, landscaping timbers, cladding and siding, park benches, molding and trim, window and door frames, and indoor furniture.
While coatings have been developed for application onto the exterior surface of these substrates, drawbacks remain. Thus, there exists a need for improved: coating compositions suitable for application onto composite substrates; methods of preparing coated composite substrates; and coated composite substrates per se.
The invention provides improved coating compositions, coated substrates and methods for their preparation. The advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.